oracledatafandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Goddess
Wren Lyndal is Rick Tacular and Fire Thistle's first child and daughter. She was born a month and a half premature, but was always strong and healthy. After about a week of observation, the doctors at the hospital had no choice but to release Wren to her parents, seeing as there was no medical reason to keep her. Of this her father proudly commented, “she's tiny but mighty!” As the child grew into a standard size infant, her crying evolved from tiny little squeaks to explosive, loud and violent cries. Not that she was abused or neglected, just extraordinarily (at least to her father) vocal. When she was well-fed, clean and otherwise happy, she was a pleasant and good child. If she was hungry, dirty or unhappy in any way, she would (according to Rick) “cry with the ferocity and fire of a volcano goddess”. As Volcano Goddess (as her father was now calling her) grew, she outpaced her peers in height and strength as well as intellect. More often than not children one to two years older than her would at first consider her to be a peer. Just like her father, she was always the tallest and strongest child in her class. So much so that her parents thought her to be like her father in power. Such was not completely the case. As little VG (close friends would shorten her father's nickname for her into “Veej”) grew into childhood, more of her powers began to emerge. One day while playing with her father, she pretended to be her mother, the flame blasting Fire Thistle. To her and her father's surprise she managed to engulf her hands in flame! While not able to fully project the fire to a ranged target, Rick and Wren experimented and determined that her powers, at least for the moment, allowed Wren to produce a flame about her body to augment her physical attributes. With further training the father and daughter learned to control the flames to use in close quarters combat. It seemed that young Volcano Goddess was indeed both her mother and her father's daughter. Of course, now that she had powers, her family had to take a number of steps. First was to tell her school of her new-found powers, so that they could take the appropriate steps to protect her, the school and the other students (not a unique situation for the Paragon City School District). Also, Wren had to register with the Paragon City Superhero Registrar. Since her father had already given it to her, it was decided that Wren's superhero name would be “Volcano Goddess”. Life was pretty good for the little fledgeling super-heroine. During school she got to be a part of the class that had powers (although the entire class would get to do projects and visit supergroup bases, etc., it meant more for the children with powers), received training from her parents (and taught that her powers were for the good of people, and to not hold her powers over those without), and even received a membership into The Incarnates. Young Volcano Goddess was, with the many good influences in her life, growing into a powerful force for good and justice in her world. Category:Heroes